


The Cat Ear Conundrum

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cat Ears, Cute, Day 10, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum gets cat-ears, Jackson gets distracted. Fluff ensues<br/>(NOT a hybrid AU, he gets the ears as a gift)</p>
<p>For Day 10 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Wearing Animal Ears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Ear Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, so close to the deadline (just made it) Tbh I am going to be pretty busy this week so I make no promises about the rest of the updates this week :,(

Jackson had excellent self-control, or at least that’s what he told himself every day.

He had managed to keep his feelings for the leader at bay for more than 3 months. He hadn’t told a single soul (except Mark, but that really didn’t count).

He did slip up sometimes, when his arm lingered a second too long or when he stared at Jaebum through the mirrors during dance practice. He was lucky Jaebum never noticed.

He had perfected ignoring his feelings down to an art form when it happened.

It all started at a fan meet for their new album promotions. Jackson usually loved fan meets. He absolutely adored the fans and relished the fact that he could make them go crazy with the slightest move.

But today the stylist noonas had decided to plot against him and dressed Jaebum in a way that made Jackson’s breath catch in his throat. He resisted the urge to stare open-mouthed at Jaebum (forever) and kept his attention strictly on the fans in front of them.

His conversation with the fan in front of him(and the entire hall, really) was suddenly interrupted by a particularly  loud and high-pitched squeal.

“Oppa, you look so cute!” the owner of the squeal cried in excitement.  “Doesn’t he, Jinyoung-oppa?” she asked turning to Jinyoung. In between giggles, Jinyoung managed to nod which seemed to placate the fan.

Jackson lost all his thoughts of not staring at Jaebum as his eyes fell on the leader.

His crush, Im Jaebum, masculine and suave leader of GOT7 was currently wearing.....a pair of black, fluffy cat ears.

Jackson strained his ears to hear what the fan was saying. He had chosen to sit as far from Jaebum as he could so he wouldn’t get distracted by the leader but his decision was not working in his favour right now.

“It’s so you look like Nora.” The fan explained, a giddy smile on her face.

Even though he wasn’t the recipient of the cat ears Jackson’s heart melted at the thoughtfulness of the fan.  It still never ceased to amaze him how much fans cared and the efforts they went through for the idols they loved.

It seemed that Jaebum shared Jackson’s sentiments judging by the eye-blinding smile he shot the fan. Even though it wasn’t directed at him, Jackson could feel his heart beat a little faster when Jaebum smiled like that.

Jaebum kept the cat ears on for the rest of the fan meet. Jackson both cursed and thanked the heavens for this. Cursed because it was getting harder and harder to look away from Jaebum and thanked because if Jaebum was pretty cute before, he was downright adorable now.

On the ride back home, Jaebum chose to sit next to Jackson. (Jackson willed himself not to read too much into this miniscule gesture.)

Suddenly Jaebum turned to Jackson and placed the cat ears on Jackson’ head. “Here you go Jackson-ah.” He said grinning at his handiwork. “You’d probably make a better cat than me, anyway.” He remarked.

“No hyung” Jackson protested, placing the ears back on Jaebum’s head making sure his hand didn’t linger in Jaebum’s (silky) hair for too long “You’re definitely the most like a cat, you pretend to be all rough and tough  but inside you’re all cute and caring.”  He explained, before he could properly register what he was saying.

He quickly turned away before Jaebum could see the blush on his face, as he realized what he had just said.  

Jaebum thanked his lucky stars that Jackson had turned away, so he couldn’t see the blush forming on Jaebum’s own face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
